Krystie Fullerton School of Dance
The Krystie Fullerton School of Dance is an organization that plays a key role in many stories within the Jamieverse. Beginnings The school's founder, Krystie Fullerton, was trained in ballet from an early age, excelling at it despite several health conditions preventing her from dancing professionally. In December 2012, she began taking private lessons from former prima ballerina Ellen Heywood alongside her friends Charlotte Hutchinson and Jamie-Lee Burke (who had been taught by Ellen since 2005 and 2011 respectively) and her best friend Mary Logan. After explaining her ambition to be a dance teacher to Ellen, Krystie was permitted to give additional tuition to her friends under Ellen's watchful eye, and quickly earned the accreditation needed to open her own school. The dance school opened in May 2013 after an injection of start-up capital from Krystie's friend Jamie, and was based in a former gym. Krystie began teaching lessons to people of all ages, differentiated by ability into beginner, intermediate and advanced classes. The school also taught male students. The school operated on a referral system, whereby referrals from other students could advance potential students along the waiting list. However, students could only make one referral every six months, to prevent the school from being overwhelmed. Krystie also took over the teaching of the private lessons for her group of friends, which quickly expanded to include Nikki Thomas and her group of friends, as well as Out of Heaven. These private lessons were held on Monday mornings until September 2015, when they were moved to Wednesday mornings to accommodate members of the group who had university commitments. Expanding the School During the 2015 Christmas holiday, Krystie moved from her old dance studio to new, larger premises nearby. This was to allow her to clear her waiting list quicker, as with the publicity the studio has gained from the success of The Angels reality show, the wait time for a place in the school (without a referral) had grown to over a year. At the same time, Krystie hired a second teacher named Zoe Renou, who had taught ballet in Paris. Timetable (Autumn 2018-) All classes are one hour in length. *Monday evening (1)- 5-9 junior class *Monday evening (2)- adult class (all skill levels) *Tuesday evening (1)- 9-12 intermediate class *Tuesday evening (2)- 12-16 advanced/pointe class *Wednesday morning- 2-5 toddler beginner class *Wednesday evening (1)- 9-16 beginner class *Wednesday evening (2)- adult class (all skill levels) *Thursday evening (1)- 5-9 junior class *Thursday evening (2)- 9-16 beginner class *Friday evening (1)- 9-12 intermediate class *Friday evening (2)- 12-16 advanced/pointe class *Saturday afternoon- 16+ elite class *Sunday morning- private class Former classes *Wednesday morning (1)- private class (2015-2016, 2017-2018) *Thursday morning- private class (2016-2017) These were private classes hosted by Krystie and Zoe for their friends, including members of The Angels and The Tutu Project. Uniform *Ages 2-5- pink leotard (any style), pink tights, mandatory wraparound ballet skirt *Ages 5-9- light blue leotard (any style), pink or white tights, optional wraparound ballet skirt *Ages 9-12- lilac leotard (any style), pink or white tights, optional wraparound ballet skirt *Ages 12-16- black leotard (any style), pink tights, optional wraparound ballet skirt *Ages 16+ (elite level)- black tank leotard, pink tights *Ages 16+ (adult class)- any comfortable workout wear Notable Students *Nikki Thomas and Sarah Phillips, who were among the first to join the school and were the first students Krystie taught from a total beginner level until they were ready to dance en pointe, albeit both in the adult class. *Katie Henderson *Dannii Samson *Lauren Burnett *Laura White *Nicole Wyatt *Priya Malik *Suriya Malik *Megan Cartman *Harriet Cooper *Mia McFarlane *Ashley Moore *Bryony Moore *Sabrina Wyatt *Lily Ruddock *Cassie Moore *Dorothy Moore *Kristina-Leigh Carter *Jenny Thomas Former Students *George Dixon Category:Organisations and Brands Category:Places